


What Not to Expect

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: False Pregnancy, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme, Sex Education, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotone is dumb, remains adorable while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not to Expect

**Author's Note:**

> For the pokanon kink meme, based off the prompt: "Kotone/any goddamn guy from Gen 2. Kotone getting knocked up."

Kotone furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated on the bento box in front of her. It didn't seem right, but there was no other explanation for it.

"I think I'm pregnant," she announced rather loudly once she was convinced of it, and the whole room went silent for a moment. Silver's face turned as red as his hair, Hibiki choked on his food, Green looked dumbfounded, and Red merely started at her for a moment before going back to nibbling on his onigiri.

"W-what?" Silver finally sputtered. "What makes you think that?!"

Kotone began ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "Well, I've been gaining weight lately. And I eat more 'cause I'm hungry all the time. And-" she blushed, "-my, that is, I'm ... well, I'm late."

Hibiki and Silver looked at each other, confused. "What?" Hibiki asked.

"Never mind," Green cut Kotone off before she had to explain. "Who's the father?" he asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, about that!" she said almost too cheerfully, "It could be any of you!"

All of them started at her in shock, except for Red who glared at Green, scooted six inches to the side, and stole the blanket that had previously been draped across them both.

Green whined in protest.

"What - what makes you think it could be any of us?" Silver asked, his face now _redder_ than his hair.

"Well, you get pregnant by embracing people, right?" Kotone draped herself on Silver as an example. "I hug people all the time, especially you guys! I guess I should've been more selective about who I gave out hugs to," she pouted. She liked hugging people though! The only good thing she was already pregnant so now she could hug as many people as she wanted without worrying about getting pregnant since she already was. Or maybe that would make her double pregnant, but Kotone thought that having twins would be cute.

Green surveyed the room and looked at Silver, who still had Kotone draped all over him and was trying to disappear, at Hibiki, who looked utterly, utterly confused, and then at Red, who was still ignoring everyone and eating his onigiri, but had at least given him half the blanket back.

Then, Green realized with no little horror, that _he_ would be the one who'd have to give the three of them The Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
